Commencer à l'envers !
by Lauryane
Summary: Envie égoïste une fois de plus.


**Pas vraiment l'envie de faire les défis OS pour le moment car des envies égoïstes me travaillent et voici ce que ça donne :)**

* * *

><p>J'aime sortir le samedi soir, oublier mes tracas, ma minable situation financière et mon pitoyable emploi. J'ai l'avantage d'être une belle femme, ne nécessitant pas d'une tonne d'artifices pour m'embellir. Je rentre dans presque tous les clubs à l'œil avec mon allure de femme fatale. Pas besoin d'escarpins Gucci, d'un sac Dior et d'une robe haute couture, ma personnalité et mon charme suffisent à manipuler les faibles… les hommes.<p>

Ce soir, j'ai encore touché le pactole le Mansion, du groupe Opium, m'ouvre ses portes, une des boîtes les plus huppées de Miami. Ca en devient presque lassant tant de facilité. Mais un petit coup d'œil charmeur au vigile, et je passe rapidement. Le club est gagnant et moi aussi. Ils ont une belle fille dans leurs murs, de la belle clientèle, et moi je gagne une soirée de plus.

J'entre dans le club et me trouve tout de suite dans mon élément, quelle classe. Les spots diffusent des lumières au ton violet, les canapés en cuir beige prennent la couleur des spots. Le plafond est majoritairement bleu avec des points lumineux violets qui font ressortir le dôme. Des escaliers menant à des cabines de danse, surplombent un carré de sofas. L'ambiance est électrique, le club est presque plein, la musique est forte et rythmée, ambiance latina ce soir, parfait pour se déhancher.

Je prends la température, mesure la marchandise. De beaux hommes, de très beaux hommes. Mais je dois dire que j'ai pas mal de concurrence ce soir, les femmes sont magnifiques et tellement bien foutue. Ma petite robe fluide est presque trop longue face aux shortys rivalisant par leur étroitesse.

Je ne me démonte pas et vais jusqu'au bar avec un sourire éclatant. Le barman ne résiste pas et m'offre un verre. Je le descends à une vitesse folle, l'alcool monte à ma tête rapidement. Le barman rigole et me dit : « Hé bien tu avais soif ».

- C'est pour me donner le courage d'aller là-haut ! dis-je en lui montrant les cubes de danse.

- Ambitieuse ! Les plus belles y sont et les cubes sont pris d'assaut.

- Mais je fais partie des plus belles de la soirée, non ? dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil et en me levant.

- J'ai hâte de t'y voir. Lance-t-il avant que je ne quitte définitivement le bar.

Je me dirige en bas des escaliers et vois dans le carré de sofa surplombé par les cabines des hommes magnifiquement bien taillés. Tous aussi musclés les uns que les autres, beaux, flambeurs mais en très bonne compagnie. Des femmes aux jambes interminables et à la poitrine refaite rigolent avec eux. Ils sont très peu intéressés par ce qui se joue au-dessus d'eux.

Je monte les escaliers en observant les cabines, j'espère que l'une d'elle va vite se libérer. Le barman a raison, les filles qui y sont installées sont superbes et aucune cabine ne se libère rapidement. Une fille décide de faire une pause, mais reste à l'entrée de sa cabine en parlant avec une de ses copines. Elle ne décampe pas et reste posée juste de manière à ce que je n'accède pas à l'entrée de la cabine. Je me dirige vers elle et l'interpelle.

- Excuse-moi tu danses divinement bien mais moi aussi j'aimerai montrer ce que je sais faire, tu me laisses la place ?

La fille me regarde de la tête au pied, et sur son visage apparaît un sourire narquois.

- Tu m'arrives pas à la cheville c'est sûr mais rien que pour rire je veux bien te laisser la cabine quelques minutes. Tu me la rends d'ici une demie heure ?

- Pas de souci je serais déjà en charmante compagnie d'ici là ! dis-je avec assurance et en m'engouffrant sous les spots de la cabine.

Ma robe fluide que je croyais si longue comparé aux autres tenues est finalement parfaite. Le volant de la jupe suit mes mouvements sur cette musique latina. Mes longs cheveux bruns ondulés retombent le long de mon visage ce qui me permet de jouer avec eux. Je n'hésite pas un seul instant sur le son, osant les déhanchés les plus sensuels. Je ne m'interdis rien, je sais que beaucoup de regards sont posés sur moi, bien que ceux se trouvant aux premières loges ne soient pas les plus intéressés. Je me laisse ambiancer par la musique et mes déhanchés me transportent loin de ce club.

Après dix bonnes minutes je reviens dans le monde qui m'entoure et parcoure des yeux le groupe d'hommes magnifiques se trouvant juste sous mes pieds. L'un d'eux a les yeux rivés sur moi. Son verre à la main, il admire le spectacle avec un sourire charmeur et charmant. Il ne me lâche pas du regard alors je fais de même. Je prends le temps de le détailler. Cet homme est une vraie montagne de muscle, il est impressionnant, il a du faire pâlir le vigile de la boîte en entrant. Ses cheveux bruns mi-longs retombent sur son visage. Son t-shirt moulant laisse deviner chacun de ses muscles et la couleur blanche de ce vêtement fait ressortir son teint halé. Un homme magnifique.

Je me remets à danser sans limite mais cette fois rien que pour lui. Je ne le quitte pas du regard il en fait autant. Je l'allume, lui donne chaud en ne bougeant rien que pour lui. Il ne tient plus en place et bouge dans tous les sens, ses potes lui parlent il ne daigne pas répondre, ne leur accorde aucune importance. Intrigués pas son silence et ses gesticulations, ils lèvent les yeux et me découvrent. Comme des adolescents, ils pouffent de rire et tapotent l'épaule de ce bel homme.

Après avoir bien enflammé ce jeune homme, j'ose lui faire signe de me rejoindre. Il sourit satisfait, dépose son verre sur la petite table et quitte ses amis qui semblent se moquer bien gentiment de lui. Il grimpe les escaliers en restant fixé sur moi. Je me retourne et danse maintenant face à l'entrée de la cabine. Il arrive face à moi et me tend la main. Je m'en saisis et il me sort de là pour m'emmener sur la véritable piste de danse.

La fille qui m'a laissé sa cabine me fixe bouche bée. Au moment où je descends les premières marches, j'adresse de ma main libre un magnifique fuck à cette jolie demoiselle m'ayant rabaissé il y a à peine 20 minutes. Une fois sur la piste de danse, le jeune homme me lâche la main, et nous dansons face à face de manière rapprochée. Il est très entreprenant et je suis très persuasive de mon côté.

Plusieurs minutes après notre danse commune je l'allume encore et toujours, me collant à lui, me frottant à son corps musclé. Il entoure ma taille d'un de ses bras pour que je reste tout contre lui, et je sens à ce moment-là que ce jeune homme est très à l'étroit dans son jean. D'une manière très assurée, il plonge sa bouche dans mon cou pour me le dévorer de baisers passionnés. Je le laisse faire et m'agrippe à son cou.

Il fait monter une fièvre terrible en moi, il est beau comme un dieu, sexy et ses baisers sont trop chauds pour moi. Je fini par l'attraper par les mains et l'emmener vers les toilettes du club. Arrivés dans cette pièce il me plaque contre le mur et me dévore la bouche. Que j'aime son contact qui m'électrise. On ne se connait pas, je ne sais même pas comment il s'appelle, mais au premier regard j'ai eu envie de lui plaire.

Les personnes présentes dans la pièce s'empressent de sortir afin de nous laisser tranquille. Le jeune homme me porte et me dépose sur le rebord des lavabos, il passe sa main sous ma robe et la remonte légèrement. Son contact sur mes cuisses m'excite encore plus. Ses mains sont chaudes, ma peau frissonne.

Régulièrement nous sommes dérangés par les entrées furtives des femmes dans la pièce. J'enroule alors mes jambes autour de la taille de ce beau brun et lui indique une cabine de toilette pour que l'on puisse s'enfermer.

Tout se passe si rapidement. Ma robe remonte à ma taille, le seul sous vêtement que je porte tombe à terre. L'homme doté d'une grande force, vu sa carrure, me maintient dans ses bras et m'appuie contre le mur froid de la si petite cabine. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens, lui sourit et lui dévore la bouche avec une passion rare. Au rythme de ses va et vient, je prends de plus en plus de plaisir. Je colle mon front au sien et c'est les yeux dans les yeux que nous atteignons le septième ciel.

Nous restons, un moment à nous regarder en souriant.

- Barri ! dit-il.

- Lina. Répondis-je.

- Pas besoin de te dire que t'es magnifique.

- Ca fait toujours plaisir à entendre même si on a commencé à l'envers tous les deux. Rigolais-je.

Barri rigole lui aussi mais ne me quitte pas des yeux. Il a un sourire de flambeur, il me fait vraiment craquer.

- Tu me laisses ton numéro ? demande-t-il.

- Non. Tu me rappelleras pas. File-moi ton numéro et je te rappellerai si j'en ai envie.

- Oh avec du caractère en plus… dit-il en griffonnant son numéro sur un bout de papier. J'ai vraiment envie de te revoir...

- Pour recommencer ? demandais-je malicieusement.

- Non, pour commencer à l'endroit plutôt. Dit-il avant de m'embrasser une dernière fois avant de quitter les lieux.

* * *

><p><strong>Une review siouplé ?<strong>

**Merci à Ignis, Patachon et Artless Rose d'être si présente.**


End file.
